


Passion

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drug-Induced Sex, Evil Steve Rogers, Grant Ward Redemption, Infinity Gauntlet, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Secret Empire (Marvel), Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: When Steve is at the S.H.I.E.L.D black tie party at the Triskelion. He meets a known Hydra agent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really follows the movies and Agents of shield. The Steve and Tony romance is not until Steve finds out about Ward. Later on in the fic I switch it up Tony and Steve found a up link to the Framework in season 4 of agents of shield and plugs in.

2014 Washington dc, Triskelion S.H.I.E.L.D HQ formal party 5 weeks before hydras attack.

 

Steve is the main ballroom with a full formal suit with people around drinking, talking, making out. But he was only there for guest appearance. He took a wine glass from a waiter, Steve took a huge gulp. He saw Maria and Romanoff he is so bored their are some people he knows but enough. Steve walked up to them "hey ladies hows the party." Maria responded after she took a slip of her glass "fine are you enjoying yourself."

Romanoff is in a lovely red dress Steve blushed. Then she replied and saw the blush "i bet he is not have not meet any beautiful women to start something with." Steve looked around the room he shrugged "nah not into that busy with shield assignment and stuff." Maria put down her glass and check her phone it was fury calling "i am sorry got to take this." She left, Romanoff saw Steve looking at someone "hey Steve your okay."

He saw this man who looked like Brock a bit younger then he was brought back to reality "i am fine." Romanoff smiled and got closer to him put her hand on his chest and told him "to answer my question if no women you fine fancy maybe you into guys."

Steve reacted by lying "no it is not that i like women i just need i don't know." Romanoff knew so she let go of Steve and walked over to some handsome guy to dance and said "its time for the waltz grab a partner."

So Steve went to over to drinks bar and took a bottle vintage whiskey and began drinking from it. nearly two hours later the party is slowing down this looks like one more last waltz. Steve is half drunk he hates this women or men should be all over him but no one gives a damn in this century.

Yet a sexy man comes to him and brought out his hand "may i have this dance." Steve saw him it is the same guy who was staring at him earlier "who are you?" Ward told him " my name is Grant Ward shield agent level 7 and combat  specialist." Steve kind of laughed they have the same name and so he looked at his sexy face "why are you here."

Ward is pacing then he helped up Steve "you look really hot and plus no one should be left alone and sitting at the bar." Steve smiled This drunkenness much cleared up but still not sober.

They embraced Steve reluctantly takes Ward's offered hand and allows him to lead Steve in the middle of ballroom. "I love you even i am half drunk and i barely know you." Ward looks comfortable at this comment and spins Steve around before pulling him close. Steve does his best to make eye contact with him. Then he gave Ward a passionately kiss. "whats that for?" Steve smiled and told him "you made my night that was hell into a perfect night."

Ward spun Steve up to his arms and the joy he brings to him "you realize people are staring." Said Ward but Steve replied still cradle in the arms of Ward "I don't care your with me." He set Steve down and began dancing again. Steve leaned in close, Ward smiled "so dating anyone?" Steve felt his heart turn to goo he never heard this from anyone well Bucky said once but that was very long time ago. Steve just out of the blue passionately Kissed Ward back with warm lips and curved his face. "yes I am you."

So Steve dip Ward backwards and brought him back up into a embrace. Ward is moving leading Steve in the center "want to get out of here?" Steve has never had sex before this is new but he has seen some porn and pictures. He blushed and told Ward "okay." So they stop waltzing to move off the ballroom but before that Natasha took Steve arm and pulled him back on the dance floor to talk to him. "hey gratz you found a man who he is? I swear I seen him around before."

Steve had one hand on her side and other on her right hand. He spins Romanoff around before pulling her close. Steve does his best to make eye contact with her "Yes i have his name is Grant Ward we were going to have hallway sex before you interrupted." She smiled and spins Steve around to get a better look at him she sense there is something off about him. "well he is handsome just be safe alright my instincts tells me he is dangerous."

Natasha gave a kiss on the cheek and looked his eyes put one hand on his face "I worry about you, people are different now he might use you for sex or worse." Steve understands it and smiled "thank you i am happy to take care of my own love life's. Without the affairs of jealous spy's." Steve stormed off and left Natasha in the middle of the ballroom and took Wards hand.

But Ward stared at romanoff with this death glare. She knew he is a shield agent but something about him is very off. Maria came up behind her and told her "hey Natasha are you okay?"

She turned around and saw Maria "no i am not get me everything on Grant Ward." Maria know him she vetted him so why the paranoia "I vetted him he is clean and fine good agent." Romanoff took a wine glass from a waiter and took a huge gulp "but it does not hurt to do a second background check, something about him gives me bad vibes."

 

  
Steve grinned he began kissing him on his neck. Ward told him while rocking his hips to Steve kissed him “I love you.” Steve moaned in pleasure. When Ward put his hands down rogers pants he began stroking his dick. Steve is taking off Wards shirt, he is shirtless now. “Fuck Ward.” Ward took off Steve suit jacket and nice white, and hungrily kissed Steve. He deepens the kiss. Steve picked up Ward and pushed him to the wall.

There is a huge dent of the upper body of a human in the metal wall.

He unbutton his pants pulled them down he is in his red, white, and blue underwear briefs. Steve got out of his underwear his erection is free a 9 inch dick Ward hurry to get his pants and underwear off.

They are both naked in a hall in the Triskelion Steve pulled him close inches apart "I Love you." His hand gropes Wards ass chuckle of lust, bared teeth into a sucking kiss as he squeezes and tugs at Wards cock. Ward grunts and arches his back on the metal wall, and is kissing Steve neck his Hand drop lower to Steves cock and is stroking it.

They twine around each other, hands restless and working, mouths, and sucking, Ward got on his knees and stroked Steves cock "uhh yes." Ward didn’t wait very long before he began to suck rogers cock. Ward was happy to find captain america still had a thick nine-incher which he was easily able to throat after so long.Ward sucked with wild ambition, bringing Steve to orgasm.

He decided to continue sucking on rogers cock, but when a second load came and he jerk Steves dick and cum went on Wards face. Steve tried something different. Wards slowly rose from his knees, kissing and licking Steve’s body as he went. Steve gave Ward a passionate kiss before turning him around. Steve cock pulsed when he saw the two big, beefy, round ass cheeks before him.

He found he could not resist burying his face between these two luscious globes He must have been down there at least ten minutes tongue-fucking this stud’s hole.

The entire time, Steve heard soft moans escaping Wards mouth as he pressed his face against the metal tile wall biting his lip. Once the prep work was complete, Steve took his position behind him and forced his swollen, tender member deep inside. Ward fell back into Steves arms as rogers began to thrust into him.

Steve hands went on a journey of their own caressing Wards muscular chest, abs and crotch as he fucked him. Steve pulled out of Wards’s ass, they went into a room looked like a meeting room. So he spun him around and dove down onto his cock.

After several minutes, Steve asked Ward to fuck him, and of course he agreed. Steve pulled Ward to him and they fell backwards on the table in the room. It wasn’t long before Steve legs were in the air and Ward was balls-deep in Steve.

He winched in pain when Steve first entered him, but soon he was rocking his hips in unison with Wards thrusts. Ward’s pace intensified and he shot his load deep into Steves hole. Ward pulled out and lay down next to Steve.

 

  
Steve looked at Ward in his brown eyes and told him "that was wonderful never felt anything like that." Ward did feel something to, passion to Steve rogers is unforeseen, he is loyal is garret and hydra. But maybe he can have a little love. He smiled back and curved his hand on his right face "since we have a our first date and night maybe tomorrow we can something different." Steve is shocked he thought it was a one time thing for people these days.

He grinned he has never been so happy "yes but first we should be getting back to the party."

Later Steve and Ward appeared back into the ballroom holding hands. Romanoff is sitting down at a table reading wards file it is bad in the past but nothing bad ever since he joined Shield. She saw Steve heading her way and hurry to get all his files back into the folder and put it in her purse. "hey rogers how the was the sex!"

Steve blushed and smiled so he told her "it was so good this is my boyfriend Grant Ward. this is Natasha romanoff." Ward shakes hands with her "i heard so much about you great spy and agent."

She is being polite and replied "same here dozen medals and on a special team gratz." Ward smiled yet he knows she is reading he has to be fine like he always has so he replied "yes it is fun right now we are looking for a guy named the Clairvoyant." Nastasha read some reports on that from Victoria Hand she is hard lady but a nice fighter. "i hope you and your team takes him down." Ward saw Brock and Alexander Pierce they waved him over "excuse me ladies." 

He left them then Steve stopped Ward and grabbed his shoulder "whats wrong?" Ward turned around and saw his toxic hot face he has this feeling like he had with skye. Ward had make up some to get away from him "look i will come back i promise meet me outside i want to show you something." Steve smiled then he just kissed Ward. Ward loved it every second of it but he kiss passionately back they moved kissing each other. Then Ward let go and left to where fury's second is waiting for him.

Nastasha followed Ward she is curious so she took the other hallway that is under it cause of a bridge. Meanwhile Brock had a his hand up for a high five "you screwed captain america damn even i couldn't do that."

Ward made a disgusted noise and didn't high five him and turned to Mr Pierce "Hail Hydra." Alexander brought out something in his pocket and gave it to Ward "hail hydra garret speaks highly of you but it is almost time to strike." Ward took it was a Shield level 10 clearance card "So me and Garret will take the hub."

Brock is watching for other people in case. Alexander had ask the other thing "about your relationship with Steve roger i hope it is not to personal." Ward is sweating it is for him  but this his bosses "No it is not just a one night stand." Pierce didn't believe him and so he punched Ward in the face. Ward nearly fell over but he stood back up. His right side of his bruised and bleeding.

Alexander smiled got closer to him and spoke in his ear "drop it or we turn you like a mindless solider like our secret weapon." He left but Brock stayed "i am sorry pal anyhow i hope we can get a drink sometime." Brock waved at Ward goodbye. Ward was left alone in the hallway then he punched the metal wall. 

It made a small dent but Ward knuckles is bleeding. So he took out a piece of cloth and band aid his hand. So he took the side exit out of the Triskelion he kicked it open and saw his car. Then Romanoff appeared "I knew it your hydra getting close to Steve are we or killing in his sleep." Ward was not in the mood for this "Nastasha i am having a pretty bad day so can we not." he kept on walking to his car to back his team. But Romanoff grabbed his left arm "your under arrest." Ward sighed and looked at her "fine may the best fighter win." 

 

Ward smirks before kicks romanoff in the side before twisting her arm painfully.Then ward throws several punches, which Natasha blocks with her hands before she spins on one foot and kicks Ward in the face. Ward got up then grabs romanoff in a choke-hold, “after Steve is mine i will kill you.” Forcing Natasha to try to break free, by choking Ward as well.

After a moment, Ward twists romanoff’s wrist and slams the heel of his hand against Natasha nose, which causes her to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. She's thrown on to a car as Ward grabs her by the neck and slams her head against car.

They slide down the car, and Romanoff puts one of her feet against the doors for leverage so she can have the force to slam Ward in the face with a metal pole she grabbed from the ground. Ward pants as he recovers from the blow, and Natasha throws the pole onto the floor before bracing for their next round. Romanoff roundhouse kicks Ward in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away land in the fountain outside.

Furious, Ward leaps out of the water and lunges at her with his Knife.He tackles Natasha, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions. While Ward and Romanoff continue to fight. Just as romanoff kicks Ward to the ground.

She took his knife then straddles Ward, and though she tries to stab Ward while he's down, Romanoff easily turns the knife on him, and musters up all his energy to break her grip to kill him Ward smirks "you can try if you survive this i will hunt you down."

Ward breaks the knife out of her grip and goes to stab her, but Romanoff throws a piece of glass his leg.

This gives Natasha the opportunity she needs to stabs Ward in the chest with the knife. once Ward is upright, He punches Romanoff hard in the face, but She recovers quickly and grabs Wards shoulders in her hands before head butting him. Ward angrily shoves Natasha into one of the Shields logos signs, But Romanoff responds by shoving Ward backward just as hard and punching Ward in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees.

While Ward is recovering, Natasha grabs him by the back of the coat and tosses him onto his car. Though they both manage most of each others' blows, Romanoff clearly has the upper hand. She eventually kicks Ward down onto the ground, and then kicks him again so that he's laying flat on his back.

She grabs Ward in a choke-hold and is about to stab him. She stomps on the Wards hand before he can grab the knife, which is lying on the ground between them, and the two begin to fight again. Natasha once again knocks Ward back cause tries to stab her, while Ward desperately tries to keep the knife from piercing his heart. Eventually, Romanoff manages to stab Ward in the shoulder. Ward screams in pain.

Steve grabs her and threw her in the fountain. He went to check Wards wounds "Natasha why?" She recovered and walked over to him "he is plotting to kill you he is a traitor." Steve is not listening to her and picked him up. "I am sorry but aside from missions from Shield we nothing to talk about or anything." He gently put Ward in his Car. Steve gave Natasha an angry look. Then Ward was smiling to her. The Car drove in the city to nearest hospital.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is taken to hospital after Natasha kicked his Ass. But Hydra sent a assassin after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this will take place during season 1 and 2 of Agents of Shield. I teased Tony/Steve in this chapter but the relationship is not till until after avengers age of ultron.

**Washington DC, nearest** **Hospital**

1 hour later Steve drove up to the ER and got out of the car. Ran over to the passenger seat open the door and saw Ward covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. He picked him and carried inside and yells to anyone “Help my friend was attacked by a mugger.”

He didn’t want to tell it was Romanoff so he lied. A doctor came up to Rogers “what happened?” Steve is fighting back not to break out crying but he told him “a mugger attack him I tried to fight him but he escapes. His name is Grant Ward but that all I know.” Rogers went over to a carrier bed and gently set him down. He touched his face and told him “I am sorry.”

The doctor checked him out wards body “damn this is more a target kill than a mugging. Anyhow we will get him into surgery.”

Steve told him “my name is Steve I will be waiting right here.”  Rogers saw his hands covered in blood from his hands to his forearms. He thought “I should clean this blood off.” So he saw the sign to restrooms.

He walked to the bathroom and opened the door went inside locked it behind him. Steve saw himself in the mirror. He got out his phone and speed dial Tony he put it on speaker phone and set the phone on the side of the sink.  He stared at his reflection and he punched it shattered why does every time he gets a love life shit happen.  First Peggy now Ward. Tony finally answered to Steve’s call

  
“hello Rogers.” Steve is washing his hands in the sink he spoke to him “I need help Tony please I don’t know what to do?” Tony is at stark tower in his room looking at the New York skyline his heart stopped Captain America asking for help this must be serious. So he got stuff ready to go out “what happened?” Steve didn’t finish washing his hands he just picked up the phone sat down with his back to wall “Natasha attacked my Friend for some crazy theory he is a traitor at the shield party.”

Tony never figured her to attack anyone without a reason so he got in the elevator of the stark tower going down to his garage “how bad?”

Steve is not responding Tony stopped the elevator “Steve damn it answer me.” So tony hangs up told his AI “Jarvis can you trace the call where is it coming from.” He used his secret suit up iron man suit mark 3.

The suit of iron plates are going on his body “Jarvis where are we?” Jarvis respond by showing where it is on his face shield on his helmet “Washington DC, one of his hospital he owned. “Thanks Jarvis.”

He is in full iron man suit he flew out the window of the elevator to Steve’s location.

 

 

Meanwhile back at the Triskelion Coulson is sitting with his team at the party. He created Fitz, Jemma, Skye his somewhat daughter, Ward, and lastly his oldest friend May.

Skye is so excited “I never been to Shield HQ before it is nice.” Jemma finished her drink and told her “same here and Fitz. Only shield academy and the hub.” Coulson is wonder the hell is Ward “do you guys think he is late or something hold him up.” Fitz saw his phone beep and it read Ward signal is in a hospital “Coulson my tracker on him read him here.”

He gave the phone to him to look at. “Interesting May what do you think?”

But before she could speak Maria came to them “Coulson good you’re here we have a problem.”

Coulson stood up “what is wrong?” Maria told him and the team “Natasha aka black widow decide to teach Ward a lesson by beating the shit out of him he is barely alive thank to  Captain America.” The whole team is shocked Jemma “where is he?” Maria told everyone “he is at Howard St hospital and in surgery.” Skye knew she had to go to him “well let’s go fun party by the way.” Coulson knew something was off so he told May “why would Romanoff kick the shit out of Ward it is makes no sense she only would if he did something.”

May is following the team to the Shield Van “she must know something we don’t I don’t know lets go I drive.” She got in the driver seat and drove the hospital. Jemma remembered something “hey guys that must mean Captain America is there OMG he is so hot.” Fitz responded to her comment “well yes he is cool but I bet he doesn’t know the time and space thesis.” Skye saw what was going on and told Jemma “yeah but he can kick ass and Fitz just said that cause he is jealous.” Jemma turned around to look at Fitz “Fitz are you jealous?” He blushed and told her “well maybe I like having you around.”

Jemma smiled yet she gave him I want you look “he is hot but I bet he doesn’t know science as much as you do Fitz.”  Fitz smiled and chuckled. Skye got out her laptop and is hacking into the security cam footage of Shield.

May is driving so fast it is a wonder she did crush but this is May. Coulson is holding on “look I know you been sleeping with him but we will get there.”

May is speeding on the highway and she turned the wheel 360 degrees on the exit, The Van moved like a roller coaster Skye is holding on and is feeling sick “damn she is harsh on the road. I like her better in the air on the bus.” May used her right foot to step on the acceleration. The Van moved with Speed up the exit to the Hospital.

 

 

Tony landed by the Hospital and his iron man suit disappeared in his clothes. He fixed his Formal Suit and went in the ER. He looked at his surroundings did not notice Steve so he went to the reception desk “hey do you where a guy named Steve is or A sexy guy with blond hair, Righteous American.” The nurse smiled and giggled “oh I get it I think it is hot.”

Tony didn’t understand at first then he realized he politely grin “yes do you know where he is?” The women must be in her late 20’s she sighed and answered him “I saw him go into the men one stall restroom and then some noises in there.” Tony smiled and left the desk started walking to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door “Steve it is me are you okay?”

No answer He decides to knock one more time. Again no answer Tony sighed “you better be fine.”

He kicked down the lock it opened yet Tony saw Steve laying back the two wall his arms covered in blood but looks dry but he saw Steve slit his wrists and bleeding out . Tony closed the door behind him.

Tony got some toilet paper a lot of it. Tony placed the paper and put pressure on both wrists He was crouched down his level. He looked at his face and placed his right on his face “Steve wake up.” Tony didn’t want the doctors to know Captain America kill himself but he got his iron man gauntlet out and decides to cauterize the open wounds.

He did hand palm blast on low settings to sew up the cut. The beam hit it closing the wound on the left wrist. Then he moved to right carefully to make he gets it right. Tony sighed “it is done now to wake him up. Even it smells like burnt flesh in here.” Jarvis read his body scans and told Tony “Sir his lungs are shutting down you need to do to CPR now if you wish to bring him back.”

Tony heard what he said “okay I know how thanks.” He moved Steve from the wall and lay him down in the middle of the bathroom crouch to his chest area brought out both of his hands on his heart and began pushing.

Then he used one hand to plug Steves nose and blow air into his mouth. Nothing worked so Tony did the process again He spoke while pushing on his chest and heart three times “damn it Steve don’t leave me I care about you.”

So he went over back to Rogers mouth and blew in it. Then he heard Steve breath couch up blood. Steve is waking up his surround is blur but knows Tony is there “Tony thank god you came.” Tony is happy yet very confused so he hugged Steve. “I thought I lost you but you slit your wrists.”  Rogers is feeling kind of loopy. But he remembered what happened “you kidding I am not one of those people. I was attacked by an assassin.”

Tony is feeling kind of shitty So he grab some toilet paper and wet it in the skin to clean some blood off on Steve’s face “why?” Steve knew what he said about Tony loved him while Tony is cleaning the blood off his body. Rogers grabbed him in embrace “well I think he is after my friend to kill him. So he found me in here after you hang up.”

Tony went outside of the bathroom; saw a tray of gauze and cleaning supplies. He took them and shut the door behind him told Rogers “take off your shirt.” Steve took his shirt off and left drop to the floor. Tony saw his huge sexy chest muscles Pecs, and abs his heart paced but he remain calm “So did you win or his he still around.”

Steve had front of his body to the shattered mirror letting Tony clean his cuts and bruises he got from his back. “Almost but he outsmarted me and knocked me out I am guessing he slit my wrists know I would have die if is not for you.”Tony has the gauze in his hand with some alcohol “be still this will hurt.” He gently put the gauze on the 5 inch knife wound slice.

Then he grabs the medical tape and took off two stripes. Tony put on the gauze. Steve felt a lot of pain but he is being brave “yeah it is fine but I got him good last time I checked he had a hole in stomach.”

Tony saw a bruise on right lower back “Steve can you take off your pants.” He didn’t feel that bruise so he unbuttons his jeans and unzip it He pulled them down.

He didn’t have any underwear on Tony is sweaty hot, his ass is so goddamn sexy so firm and a bubble butt “that is an American Ass.” Steve thought Tony said something so he responded to Tony “what?” He quickly got more Gauze and poured some hydrogen peroxide on it. Tony placed it on the black mark bruise. Steve jumped then Tony is done so he told Rogers “you are bandaged up and clean I suggest you get your clothes and we can find this assassin.”

Steve agreed yet went up to Tony and pinned to the wall. Tony is feeling uneasy he has an erection “Steve what are you doing?” Rogers breath is on his face “I never said thank you for saving my life.”

So he leans to kiss Stark. Their lips meet Tony is kissing back hungrily he so wants him so bad. Fireworks in Steves mouth it was so good but they heard a explosion that shake the building.

They broke the kiss Tony “crap he is killing citizen’s okay I will keep him distracted.” Steve already has his pants on “okay I will meet you once I know Ward is safe.”

Rogers saw Tonys suit come out of his clothes and form the Suit. “Jarvis where is he?” The AI shows him the face plate screen on the 7th floor and where Steve’s friend is in recovery. So he just flies up through the building.

 

 

The Shield Van is speeding so fast and May made a 180 degrees turn to park in the ER section of the Hospital. The Van stopped and she exited said the team “we are here let’s go.” Coulson turn to look at Skyes hair mess up, Fitz vomit on the floor, and jemma is dazed. “come on guys walk it off let’s see if Ward is okay.”

The rest of the team recovered skye comment while getting out “remind to never get in a car with May ever again.” Jemma pat her back and replied “same here.” May is at the reception desk and told the nurse “do you where a Grant Ward is he must came in recently.”

Nurse giggled and then went on her computer to find what room and floor. The rest of team came in found May so Coulson put his hand on her shoulder “it is okay he will be fine.” May turned to face Coulson he knew he was lying “that’s a nice lie but I get what you mean.” The nurse finished and looked at the group “look likes the whore is on the 7th floor room 315.”

Everyone was shocked Coulson replied “excuse me?” May is giving her the look, the nurse smiled with a evil grin “by the look on this Asian chick she cares about him did you know that the guy cheated on her with captain America.” Coulson told her “good night have pleasant week.” They left the desk, Jemma is following the team and said something to break silence “wow she is such a bitch but she is telling the truth about May and Ward.” Skye saw the elevator and push the button to go up and they are waiting “it would make sense anyhow I really loved the party.”

Coulson tired to comfort May but she refused then he saw a strange man in a black hoodie outside a unisex restroom. The stranger went in then the elevator door opened no one is in it so they went in. Yet Coulson stay out for sec heard noises, “maybe a lovers’ quarrel.”

He steps inside the elevator then Fitz told him “what was that about?” Coulson could not shake it something was wrong with that man. “Nothing I wonder where is Steve rogers is.”

Fitz made a disgusted noise yet Skye smiled.

They arrived at room 315 the 7th floor. May opened it and saw him still asleep. Everyone rushed in and Coulson shut the door behind him. Jemma saw the doctor’s note on the front of the bed “I am going to read this just curious to see how bad it is.” Skye told her and went over to Wards body and grabbed his hand “he looks like shit.”

May is feeling like that time with she had to kill that child to save her teammates.

Yet Coulson had that weird feeling again and saw a shadow behind the blinds. He went over to the blinds and look carefully through it. It looks like he is holding something. Fitz heard beeping like it is counting down “jemma do you hear that.” He bends down to the floor and looked around but saw a bomb under Wards bed “shit guys I found a bomb it is armed we have to hurry.” Everyone looked but coulson told his team to be quite “the bomber is outside I guess this is a targeted kill for Ward I wonder who.”

Skye went over to Fitz and got on the floor lying down on her back “okay Fitz let’s do this.” But before May and coulson opened the door to attack the assassin. The whole building shooked he denote bombs throughout the hospital it is in flames and smoke. “Fitz where are we?” Fitz had opened the bombs circuit and saw it speeds up “shit working on it.” Immediately grunts hired by the assassins came in the room.

 

May had to duck to keep a thug from her skull in with a crowbar. As she dropped low the metal bar hit the wall with a thud. She used the momentum of her drop to swing her leg in a low arc that connected with the man’s ankle.

It snapped under the blow and the man fell. Jemma is next to Ward and Fitz with a 9 mm gun to protect them. Coulson pulled back to hit another grunt in the face but he passed out cold. Movement to her left made her jerk around.

The AK-70 gun fired by the assassin to Wards body but not before Captain America came out of nowhere came down in front of the bed with his Shield out protecting Ward.

The bullets bounced off the Shield to random locations but not Ward.  Then he took his Shield and brought it behind him, He threw it like a Frisbee It hit the assassin hard.

He landed back to the wall of the hallway. Steve saw the Shield coming back he caught it. Then he went over to Wards body to check to see if he is okay.

May saw the assassin and did wheel kick that landed her heavy foot into the back on the assassin, sending him stumbling to the ground. He grabbed Mays shoulder, as he snap-kicked her in the stomach. As he slammed his elbow into the skull of May. She smirks before kicks the assassin in the side before twisting his arm painfully. Then May throws several punches, which the assassin blocks with his hands before she spins on one foot and kicks the assassin in the face.

The assassin got up then grabs May in a choke-hold, “after Ward is dead I will kill you and Coulson.” Forcing May to try to break free, by choking the assassin as well.

After a moment, the assassin twists Mays wrist and slams the heel of his hand against May’s nose, which causes her to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. She's thrown on a bunch of medical supplies as the assassin grabs her by the neck and slams her head against the wall she passed out.

 

Then Tony arrived sliding down the hallway with his feet like riding a surf board, and he kicked the assassin went flying. But he puts one of his feet against the wall for leverage so he can have the force to recover and run up the wall, and slam Tony in the face with a metal tray he grabbed from the ground.

Tony pants as he recovers from the blow, and the assassin throws the tray onto the floor before bracing for their next round. The assassin roundhouse kicks Tony in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away land on the other side on the hospital.

Furious, Tony leaps out of the wall wreckage and lunges at him with his fists. He tackles the assassin, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions. Just as Tony kicks the assassin to the ground.

The Assassin took out his knife but it had alien tech to damage his suit then straddles Tony, and though he tries to stab Tony while he's down, the assassin easily turns the knife on him, and tony musters up all his energy to break his grip to kill him he smirks "how dare you go after Steve’s friend for what?"

He breaks the knife out of his grip and goes to stab him, but the assassin inject him with a huge does of morphine in his leg.

Tony felt it “Sir the man injected you with a special morphine that will give you massive hangover and going to pass out in 4 hours.” Tony tired to fight it but this is strong.

So he gives the assassin the opportunity he needs to stabs Tony in the chest with the knife. Once Stark is upright, He punches the assassin hard in the face, but he recovers quickly and grabs Tony shoulders in his hands before head butting him. Tony angrily shoves the assassin into one of the MRI devices,

But the assassin responds by shoving Tony backward just as hard and punching Tony with his superhuman strength in the jaw so hard that half his face shield broke in half. Tonys face is showing only half, he spins and falls to his knees.

While Tony is recovering, the assassin grabs him by the back of the Suit and tosses him outside of the window. Steve came in and punched the assassin. But he clearly has the upper hand. He eventually kicks the assassin down onto the ground, and then kicks him again so that he's laying flat on his back.

He grabs the assassin in a choke-hold and is about to stab him. Steve stomps on the assassins hand before he can grab the knife, which is lying on the ground between them, and the two begin to fight again. Steve once again knocks him back, while the assassin desperately tries to keep the knife from piercing his heart. Eventually, Steve manages to stab the assassin in the heart. He screams in pain. So Steve told him “that was for Ward you son of a bitch.”

 

Steve just felt so enraged how could Shield let this happened. So he decided to Stab him again in the heart some blood went on his face. Tony finally came back but he is loopy “Steve he is gone he can’t hurt anyone every again.”

Stark put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. He grabbed Tony hand “thanks I should check on Ward.” Tony is still surprised how in the fuck he got his hands on this tech.

So Tony bent down to grab all his tech and phone. Steve went back in room 315 but he heard a man said “The bomb under the bed is deactivated.” Steve is happy Ward has many friends yet he heard a familiar voice “hey Captain America.” He turned to look it was Coulson how the hell Steve face is like he seen a ghost. Then Tony came in and saw him to “That morphine must be getting to me because I swear that’s Coulson.”

Coulson waved at them and said “yes I am alive Fury and Maria brought me back alive.” Tony kind of figured “it explains the sightings I am getting all around the world.” Steve smiled at Coulson “So this is your team huh?”

Rogers looked around and went over to Ward sat on the bed next to him. “I have to say I am impressed.” Then Tony saw Steve leaned in to kiss Ward on the bed. Tony must be really drunk on morphine “excuse me.”

 

 

72 hours Later Tony lets everyone from Coulsons team stay here at Stark tower since it was closer. Pepper and he were on a break so it is empty. Fitz went up Tony and told him “It is so nice talking to someone who understands besides Jemma. By the way I fixed one of your suits with even more stuff”

Tony grinned yet tired to focus on Fitz.

But when he saw the Suit in his Suit room instead, He saw the as Steves Naked body, Tony’s is feeling his erection half hard. Fitz touched him on his back “your okay me and Jemma tried to find out what that special morphine was.”

Tony went over to his workstation and sat down “work with Jarvis I need to know what fuck is that liquid went inside me.”

Fitz left the room he feels really bad he kissed Steve when he is with someone else. Yet Tony is looking at notes on his suit that Fitz help made. He looks down at his crotch he is fully hard.

So Tony he unbuttons his jeans and unzip it He pulled them down. Then He gripped his 8th inch dick and kept on stroking it up and down. He thought of Steve naked body putting on of his iron man suits. “oh that’s hot if you ever wanted a suit you just had to ask.” Tony felt so much pleasure. This has never happened before; Tony is humping the air and jerking his dick.

Imagine Steve in one of his suits and came up to him posing for Tonys pleasure. He moaned and his hand moved faster to bring himself to orgasm. Tony shot rope after rope cum on his shirt.

 

Then he felt the best pleasure ever, so Tony found a rag to clean himself off, he saw a new shirt in his workplace so he got up and pulled up his underwear. Zip up his pants then he took off his shirt and walked over to his failed projects area and saw the shirt. Tony picked it up yet he wanted to see what it was a Captain America shirt.

He put over his head and made sure it went down no wrinkles. Jarvis said to Tony over his intercom in his study “Sir I found out what the serum that was injected into you.” Tony went over to the new suit that Fitz modified for him and read the specs “go ahead Jarvis.”

Jarvis brought up the results on the screen next to him “it appears to be bad news.”

He saw the monitor and didn’t know medical science “yeah I skipped biology please explain.” Jarvis started explaining “it appears this liquid attach itself to your area of the brain that gives off sexual and testosterone.” Tony is shocked but very worried “how long will it last.” Jarvis told him the rest “well today but since you touch yourself a year.”

Tony grabbed a metal box right next to him and threw at his computers it shattered and broke “damn it what I did is a natural bodily function, Jarvis okay explain.” Jarvis tired to explain it “well sir it appears your libido is increases by 100 percent everyday if you don’t orgasm everyday with sex or masturbation, and ignored it the buildup will be too much for your body to handle you might not control yourself, and take anyone off the street or office without their say so.”

Tony could not believe he will doing this for a full year “shit are you sure it last one year.” Jarvis showed the statistics “yes by this day next year this will end, I found something else the serum was made by a corporation called cybertek it appears the same enemy that Coulson is after some guy called the Clairvoyant.”

 

Tony knew he had to help Coulson so told Jarvis by walking out of his workplace and into the hallway “see if you can find where this Clairvoyant is or anything mention him.” Tony went into the kitchen and saw Skye, Fitz, and Jemma eating pizza they must have ordered “so is there any news on Ward waking up.”

Said Tony, Skye replied to Stark “no but Steve has been there 3 days straight never left his side.”

Tony did read all of Coulson team files; he is impressed by Skye a normal hacker hack Shield. “I am impressed what you did you hacked shield, and gained Coulsons respect not many people do that.”

Skye smiled she picked up a piece of pizza and eat some of it “it was not easy anyhow how are you doing with Cap and Ward, I noticed some something between you two.” Tony did feel sad that Steve played him but he is still love with him so he grabbed a piece of pizza meat lovers.

He took a bite and replied to Skye “maybe but I will be patient.” Tony phone beeped he took it out and saw Jarvis has a somewhat lead on the clairvoyant in Italy and a supply move on a train with a guy named Quinn “here I am reading on your missions my Ai Jarvis found a lead on the Clairvoyant in Italy.”

Tony sent the info to Skye’s e mail address, she brought out her laptop and open it and checked her e mail. Skye saw the info and point RZ “thanks Tony we will get this guy.”

He finished his pizza and turned to face her “you better.” Then Coulson came in and told them “The doctor call me Ward is awake lets go.” They got out of their chairs and began to leave but Tony told them “I am coming to why don’t we take my limo.”

Jemma screamed “wow first class that’s nice.” So they went into the elevator and it descent in the garage.

 

Earlier Steve is sleeping in his Chair next to Wards bed. He kept on seeing Steve and this passion for him to much. Ward began to stop dreaming and wake up to this pain all over his body the last thing he remembers is Romanoff kick his ass. Ward is feeling like shit, he woke up and saw Steve next to him sleeping. So he told Steve “hey Captain of the united states.” Steves super hearing heard that and woke up. So he stood up laughed “really wow, I missed you.”

He went on the bed and is lying on top of him **.** Ward noticed he is wearing that hospital dress that shows your behind aside from the pain he is fine. Nothing that Garret prepared me for.

Steve then pushed himself up and sat on Wards lap so he kissed Ward. Ward smiled and Steve leaned down to kiss his lover. Ward grabs Steve and turns him around to the bed. Ward is on top his bare ass is showing He kisses him passionately.

They continue to kiss as Ward pushes Steve against the head board of the bed. He starts to kiss Steve’s neck and chest; they look at each other and continue to kiss. Steve stopped and put his right hand on Wards face looked into his pretty eyes and told him “you know someone tried to kill you after I took you to the hospital.” Ward stopped embracing Steve he knew what happened,

Hydra tried having him killed why? He thought so he just is standing in the room just naked because his hospital robe came off in the kissing.

“Thanks I can take care of myself.” Ward walked over to the corner found his clothes in a plastic bag but bloody. Steve touched his back the warmness is leeching off to Ward so he shook it off and turned around to Steve. He gave him a bag of clean clothes “here you might want fresh clothes instead of bloody ones.”

Ward took the bag and went over to the bed and found a underwear brief he put it on. He pulled the underwear up to his crotch. Steve felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his back pocket. Ward is getting dressed. Rogers saw a call coming in it was Tony he answered it “hello.” Tony is talking to him in his limo and relaxing. “So how are you doing?” Steve is pacing yet he knew he has to get to Shield “okay I guess I mean Ward is fine.”

Tony is staring out the window of the limo and saw cars going by and buildings “do we need to talk about what happened? You know the kiss.”

Steve went outside of the room to talk in the hall and leaned against the wall “I would maybe more than friends or I don’t know I just like having you in life.” Tony sighed he has company in the limo so he didn’t care “I do to but it will be wrong since your with someone else.” Steve felt bad he has feelings for both and open relationships never end well.

He saw Ward through the window of his room from the hallway looks like he is on the phone yelling at someone. He sighed “I don’t know Tony lets finish this talk when you get here talking over the phone is not right.” Tony has to hold all his emotions to not cry “ok we are almost there.” Steve hangs up and put his phone back into back pocket.

He saw Ward done on the phone so Steve went back into the room and said “are you okay and who was that?” Ward would love to him the truth but Steve will report him and his cover is blown, He smiled so Ward lied “it was my brother I had to tell him I am okay.”

Steve knew something was off he can read people that was a lie or something but he pushed it aside. He embraced Ward and they started kissing passionately.

 

 

 **Interlude, the** **Triskelion Alexander Pierce Office**

 

Garret came in and told one of Hydras leaders “how dare you place a kill order on Ward.” Pierce is standing up looking out his window and drinking a glass of whiskey “He is weak I just let nature take its course.” Garret brought his fists down his desk, Garret face so angry. So he told him “why what he told me he survived his battle with Black Widow and besides she was listening to your conversation at the party.”

Pierce didn’t not know this he turned around to face Garret, “how much does she know?” Garret sat down in a chair in his office “enough the whole conversation at the Triskelion party 3 days ago.” Pierce is holding his glass but he is angry, so his hands were crushing the glass and it shattered.

He sighed and sat down and got out a towel from his desk and cleans his hands, “has she told anyone else?” Garret is hurting from his cyber implant “no even if she Ward is dating Steve Rogers so until the time is right the distraction for Ward would play out for us. Steve would believe his love over the women who try to kill his friend.”

Pierce knew this will work he made a disgusted noise “fine no more hits on him and tell him what I said to him it is forgotten and he can resume his relationship with Steve Rogers.”

Garret got up and about to leave “thanks.” Pierce poured another glass of whiskey and told him “let’s hope the end justifies the means.”  Garret left and shut the open and went back to his duties he told himself “I hope you know what you are doing Ward.”

 

**Washington DC, Howard St Hospital**

 

Tony and everyone else entered the hospital. He saw Steve putting his hands over Ward in the waiting area. They stood up and walked over to his team “sorry sir I am healthy and better ready for duty.” Ward hugged everyone in Coulsons team not May. Jemma told him “why would Black widow attack you for.”

Ward didn’t know how to answer that he told her “maybe I flirted with her wrong, besides she like green men anyway.”

Tony is talking to Coulson private away from the group “me and Jarvis found out were the clairvoyant is in Italy and a supply move on a train with a guy named Quinn I hope this helps.”

Coulson smiled and took the data USB drive “thanks Stark it has been nice to see you again.” He extended his hand for a handshake to Tony. Tony grabbed the hand and shook it “yeah we should hang out more your team is very smart you picked well.”Coulsons team left to go the Shield Van they left parked here to go back to the bus.

Steve is holding Ward in an embrace they are staring at each other “I love you grant Ward.” Ward is very happy with Steve yet he knows where his loyalty is. He kissed Steve and let go “I love you to I will call if I am in the area we can hang.” Ward left to follow his Team Tony went up to Steve and placed his hand on Rogers shoulder “we should have that talk.” Steve grabbed Tonys arm gently and guide him outside of the hospital next to dumpster.

So he grabbed Stark in a embrace and placed his hand on Tonys cheek, and stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

“I care about you but I want you to know that and I will wait for however long it takes.”  Yet Tony is taking it fine but not really it felt like his heart is breaking but he braved it “yeah know I love you too, don't make me feel better we are both adults. I have to go back to Stark Tower.”

Tony broke the embrace and stormed off in the parking lot. Steve is still holding his hand there where he has his hand on Tony’s cheek then he sighed “damn it.” So he decided to the Car he borrowed from Shield and go back to the Triskelion. Steve ignited the keys port and started the Car. He backed up and drove to the Shield HQ.

 

 

 **5 1/2 Weeks later after the fall of Shield, Graveyard in** **Washington** **DC.**

 

Steve just got done talking with Fury he told him he had to search for Bucky “excuse me.” He said to Fury then he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He took it out and caller ID said Ward. Steve got excited he survived the Hydra invasion.

He swiped up to answer it “hey I see you survived.” Meanwhile in Havana Cuba in the Hydra safe house Ward is pacing talking to Steve in front of Garret watching “yes and the whole team did. Anyhow it has been a week since our last date, just wanted to check in.”

Steve smiled and walked to the tree a inches away from Fury and Sam “So any chance we could meet or talk and are you safe Hydra could be hunting you to get to me.”

Ward just hated that he is making a fist in his left hand and his nails are going in deeper in his skin palm making himself bleed the blood drops down on the floor. He so wants to tell him “I am safe just doing a solo mission for Coulson alright after I finish I promise I will meet you.”

Steve looked at the sky with blue eyes. The breeze feels so good the air is relaxing on his skin so he replied “okay I can’t wait I have to go and I love you.” Ward is trying not to cry tears are swelling but not dripping “I love you too.”

He hanged up and he brought his right hand wipes his tears with his leather jacket and sighed then he went to call Skye about the drive with all the missions they were on then she said “Grant Ward does not exist no more.” Then Ward replied “you want to explain that Skye.”

 

 

**Five Months Later, Stark Tower Morning 9:30 a.m.**

 

Steve arrived through the elevator he came because Tony called him it for info. He heard them talking in the kitchen. So came in the room “hey Tony what do you got?” Tony and Natasha turned around His face mad then Steve pointed to her “why is she here?”

Romanoff sighed and explained “look I am sorry for almost killing your boyfriend but I had good reason and now with new information from Coulson. I was right.” Steve looked at tony with denial “no you can’t buy this I would have known.”

Tony didn’t want to say it but she is right so he showed him a video of him shooting Victoria hand and releases John Garret, other crimes like raiding the fridge killing Shield agents, on his Stark tablet.

Steve’s heart broke into a million pieces why didn’t Ward tell him “where he is I need to speak to him.” Tony knew that so he gives the address on a piece of paper “here just ask for Coulson he will give you access to the Shield Base underground called the playground.” Steve gently took the paper and read it he is trying not to break out “thanks and I am sorry Natasha but you could just came to me.”

She smiled and went to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek “yeah I should have but despite that I saw how in love he was with you.” Steve saw her leave the room, then Tony looked at him and said “sorry but I wanted you to know I care about you didn’t want you hurt.” Steve started at him did he “yeah but now I lost two love lives now.” Tony came in closer and curved Steves right of his face and warmness from him is toxic “I still care.” Steve smiled then he grabbed his hand and let go and left the room to go to Coulsons Base.

 

**The Playground, Shield HQ afternoon 1:30 P.M.**

 

Steve arrived in the Bar maybe a front he thought Steve went to bartender and said “I need to speak to Coulson.” The man lied and pours him a glass of whiskey in a shot glass “here on the house.” Steve hates this he wants to Ward and hear from him “let me say it again where is Coulson I have something to say to him.”

The man just smiled. Steve had no patience just before Steve had his fist ready to punch him. Coulson appeared behind him “how did you find us Captain?” Steve smiled yet he turned around “Tony and besides I want to talk to Ward.”

Coulson knew about their relationship he told him to follow him into the base. “This base was used by Peggy Carter back in the 50’s I know how much you cared for her.” Steve knew he is dodging the question “yes I read the brief I want to see Ward.” Coulson scanned his passed to open to the hanger “I can but he is different than the man you knew.”

Steve followed Coulson through the base. Skye told Fitz “what is Captain America doing here?” Fitz tried to speak but whatever happened in the sea and his brain he said “well…it is because of Ward weren’t those two a thing.” Skye crossed her arms and explained to him “maybe he found out he was Hydra and wants a confession.” Steve arrived at the cell door and opened it, he went down the stairs.

He saw a console and touch the button and the force field wall went down. Ward was facing at the wall. Steve told him angrily “did you really love me or was it part of the act.” Ward turned around his ex angry, he has not shave in months “I did love you but Garret and Hydra outranked that.” Steve is so heartbroken yet even if he is Hydra He still had feelings for him.

He went to closer to the force field and the rays began to show. “you know if you told me I would have protected you and not reported you, I loved you.”

Ward is sad but he made his choice “look i didn’t know you can say here work with Coulson and maybe we can talk more.” Steve has tears going down his cheeks “yeah anyhow I should go.” When Steve is about to leave Ward told him “what I felt for you was real no act Rogers.” Steve opened the door and closed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Stony yet but this is a middle short chapter during Agents of Shied season 2

**New York, shield safe house**

**One month Later**

 

Steve is in the shower the hot spray of water came out of the shower head. Steve is letting his beard grow out he does not have a 5:00 shadow anymore. Then he felt like he has not taken a shower in months. He is thinking about how Ward is hydra and how he betrayed him like that.

He grabbed the bar of soap and began spreading it all over his body. His body is in soap and then he went under the spray of hot water and letting it drip off him to the drain.

The door to the bathroom opened it is Clint he begins to undress to join Steve in the shower. Steve’s mind still wonders to Ward he decided to join Coulson Shield. To spend more time with him even if they broke up. Then he felt arms around his waist then Clint lean in his ear “hey how are you and your hot today.”

Steve sighed he thought to himself “I have no idea why I am doing this, maybe just feeling the loss of Ward.” Steve turned around to see his face he smiled. “Thanks your sexy too it is no wonder I seduced you.”

Clint began kissing Steve passionately. Steve is kissing back wrapping his hands over his body. His left hand is on Clints ass and other is on his neck. Clint His hand gropes Steve ass and finds Rogers cock hardening, chuckle of lust, bared teeth into a sucking kiss as he squeezes and tugs at Steve cock.

Steve grunts and arches his back with the wash of sensation, falls forward and is kissing Clints neck his Hand drop lower to Clints cock and is stroking it.

 

They twine around each other, hands restless and working, mouths, and sucking, Clint got on his knees and stroked Steve’s cock "uhh yes." Clint didn’t wait very long before he began to suck Steves cock. which he was easily able to throat.

Then Rogers’s phone started to ring, so he open the shower certain and picked up his phone off the side table he answered it “hello Steve here.” He is trying to concentrate while Clint is blowing him. “Hey this is Coulson we have bad news Ward escaped his brother’s custody and is on the run. We need your help.”

Steve knew he has to go find him before Shield does. Clint grabbed his dick and deep throat Steve’s dick. Steve had to do a loud moan “damn it oh my god uhh.”

Coulson replied by looking his map of the world on his computer “are you okay? I see you are at New York check around to see if he is there my team is in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.”  Steve is putting his right hand on the shower walls but the pleasure was too much of getting a blowjob.

Yet he is so strong that his fingers went in to the wall structure. it made a dent in the wall of the shower the cracks to other parts of the shower. “Okay we will and I promise to bring him in.” Coulson knows something is off he told Steve on the phone “are you sure you can do this having a romantic history with him and how do I know if you are not keeping him from us.”

Steve kind of figured he would do that knowing he and Ward were together “no the feelings are put aside and the mission stands goodbye director.”

He hangs up and set the phone back the side table. Clint stopped and looked up “should we stop or.” Steve interrupted him and picked him up with strength “no you stop when I say you can stop.” Steve pushed him back on the shower floor. Clint sucked with wild ambition, bringing himself to orgasm. White spray of cum went on Clints face. He decided to continue sucking on Steve cock.

 

He tried something different. Clint slowly rose from his knees, kissing and licking Steve’s body as he went. Steve gave Clint a passionate kiss before turning him around, Steve heard soft moans escaping Clints mouth as Steve pressed his face against the wet tile wall biting his fist, Steve took his position behind him and forced his swollen, tender member deep inside.

Clints fell back into Steve arms as Rogers began to thrust into him. Steve hands went on a journey of their own caressing Clints muscular chest, abs and crotch as he fucked him.

Steve is fucking his tight hole. Eager to see if this tactic worked, Steve pulled out of Clints ass, spun him around and dove down onto his cock. After several minutes, Clint finally delivered his pearly Steve asked Clint to fuck him, and of course he agreed.

Rogers pulled Clint to him and they fell backwards on the floor on the shower. The hot water just sprayed on them so fast it wasn’t long before Steve legs were in the air and Clint was balls-deep in Steve.

He winched in pain when Clint first entered him, but soon he was rocking his hips in unison with Clints thrusts. Barton pace intensified and he shot his load deep into Steves hole.

 

Clints pulled out and just lay down on the floor of the shower with the water is keep on coming down. Then Steve sat up and turned the water value off the water is losing pressure and looked into Clints eyes “anyhow we should get dressed Coulson called he needs help locating Ward in Pennsylvania.” Steve stood up and went out of the bathroom. Clint didn’t know what to think maybe Steve does not really love him or not.

He slowly got up still sore from when Steve pushed him “I don’t know I really love him very much and I shouldn’t have done this for 2 weeks now since I have a wife and kids. But being with him is I feel so happy but without him it is killing me.”

So he finally stood up and walked out of the shower and the bathroom and saw Steve in his casual clothes and Clint is still naked “so do you want my help or we can just stay and have more fun.” Steve is getting his effects and shield then he looked at Clints sexy naked hunk body. “yes I do really need your help get dressed and meet me at the quinjet.”

Then Steve went up to Clint and gave him a kiss. Later Steve is in the cockpit of the quinjet waiting for Clint he is getting a phone call it is a unknown ID caller.

He pressed answer on the phone and brought his phone to his ear “hello who is this?” Ward is at a bus station picking up his effects and wearing a bomb vest “I was wondering if you were ever going to get back to me.” Steve is looked behind him to see if Clint is not here yet “let me find you I promise not to give you to Coulson I still love you.”

Ward is walking down the streets of Philadelphia and told him “I am sorry I don’t believe you that would be unjust of you not to turn me in then execution.” Steve hated that he is acting like a whole different person “look I won’t I will chase you where ever you go.”

Steve hanged up Clint came in the quinjet with his combat gear on and told him when he sat down in the passenger seat “you know we will find him okay.” Steve heard what he said but he is too busy plotting in the coordinates to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

He pushed the buttons to start it up. The Quinjet hummed it lifted in the air. Steve grabbed the joy stick and picked up the Ship. The Quinjet moved it engines flared up. He moved the Jet out of the Hanger of the safe house and flying it to Wards location.

 

 

**Three hours later**

 

They arrived at PhiladelphiaSteve is trying to track Ward by his cell phone on the computer that is on the side on the cockpit. “Clint take over I need both hands for this Tony taught me some hacking skills.” Steve pushed a button that gave the controls to Clint. He grabbed the joy stick and began flying the quinjet. Steve is trying to pinpoint the location of his hack on Wards phone then something beep on the screen.

He looked at it and saw him on a bus “got him now find a place to land this and I will go the hard way.” Clint didn’t fully understand what he meant so he turned his head and Steve open the hatch. The cool air is rushing in and out “don’t tell me you are going to jump.”

Steve gave him a salute and did a back flip off the jet. Clint smiled felt more attraction to Steve Rogers, he pushed the button to close the hatch. “I hope you don’t do anything stupid.” Then he saw a landing pad on a parking lot for helicopters and he flew to it. Steve is skydiving into the spot it said where he is on the bus.

The air is whooshing to his face and he kept his calm. He is half way down and saw a black hair man exiting the bus. Then he landed on his feet and had his right hand on the ground, Bobbi looked out her window and saw captain America she got up and comm. May “we have situation Steve Rogers is here I think he is going to beat us to it.”

May looked through Cockpit of the Quinjet and saw him “don’t engage I will tell Coulson maybe he can talk him out of it.” May pressed the Comm to call Coulson. Ward heard a big quake and looked behind him it is Captain America “well you got me I am impressed I didn’t think you would find me.”

Steve recovered from the fall and saw Ward and heard what he said “yes I will always find you I love you, Surrender.”  Then Ward took out a grenade he removed the pin and threw to the bus but Rogers were far away so there is no way he can get it out of the way in time. Ward starting running in the streets,

 

Steve saw the grenade about to hit the bus he ran as fast he can. But he was to late the grenade hit solid surface on the bus and it exploded. A blaze of fire and impact of the explosion went up the bus is nearly destroyed. Clint came in and fired an arrow it landed on the wall of the bus station building outside.

It had a line of wire to zip line across he used his bow to zip line and saw a blond mid 30's woman and picked her up before she got crushed.

Bobbi holds on to Clint and looked at him “thank you hawkeye.” Clint noticed that she must be a shield agent so they landed outside the entrance of the bus station. “You must with Coulsons team were you following Ward.” She saw fire and dead corpses and turned to Clint “yes where did Captain America go?”

Clint saw Steve still next to the bus. Steve had his shield out to protect himself from the explosion aside from the dirt and smoke on his suit. Steve put his shield away on his back and started to run in the city to look for Ward. Steve saw a shadow went down a alley way so he turned left and entered it.

“Ward I am sorry please let us talk about this.” Then Steve withdrew his knife it is 7 inches long Ward lashes out at Steve and they begin a ferocious sword fight. Steve kicks Ward, jumps higher to a dumpster. Steve, move their fight Ward is already whirling, leaping toward him with his blade coming around at neck height Steve brought his knife up automatically to block the attack.

 

Then Ward was over Steve, his sword blade arching down. Steve whipped his knife around to block, catching his blade about halfway up the shaft and filling the air with a metal noise when they hit.

 

Ward grabbed his hilt with both hands and began to push, slowly driving the tip of his sword down towards the Steve’s eye. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Rogers told Ward trying to get him to stop. Steve brought out his left hand and picked up Ward he flew off of to the wall.

Then Ward got up and kicked him in the side. The tip of a small, wedge shaped blade scraped against his and sent a blazing bolt of pain shooting into his body. "I like it better when I was in a jail cell"

Steve leaped back and threw a knife into Wards stomach area. That was not to kill him but hurt him he was taught this move by Romanoff. Ward felt the pain he took it out and threw it on the ground blood came rushing out fast but he is still in the fight.

Clint came in and cart wheeled over Wards blade and came down on the other side. Ward reversed his attack so fast he barely had time to grab his wrist, much less turn Wards own weapon against him as Clint had intended.

 

So Clint kicked him in the knee as hard as he could. The joint dislocated with a sickening pop, and Ward collapsed to the floor. But He not releases his weapon. He did not even stop fighting, rolling into him in an effort to break his grasp and slash him open. Steve started to pivot out of the way,

 

He quickly whipped Wards arm around, twisting him away from Clint. His sword flashed by so close he nearly lost an ear, but Ward legs spun around with his body, and the knife flashed past half a meter above Clints head. Ward drew his leg back to kick. Yet that stopped Ward he is on the ground bleeding and with a dislocated knee.

Steve put away his knife and went over to Ward “let me help you.” Ward in is so much pain yet he looked at Steves eyes “why are you helping me I killed a bus load of people.” Steve bends down and grabbed his knee he told him “this might hurt and it is because I love you.” Steve pushed Wards knee back to place Ward screamed loud.

Clint heard Shield radio chatter “hurry Steve Coulsons team is almost here are you sure you want to help a enemy.” Steve looked at Clint “yes I do I need your help to move him back to the Quinjet.” Steve stood up and placed Wards right arm around him to help him up. Clint started at Steve and yet he sighed “fine I am your best friends I will never betray you.”

So he went over to help Steve picked up Wards body. Clint took Wards left arm put it behind his head to help him up. Steve is slowly trying to help him back to the Quinjet.

 

Bobbi and Trip arrived at the alley they saw nothing Trip is looking around he saw a cracked wall maybe a impact “well I don’t know maybe we missed him.” Bobbi saw her surroundings and saw a lot liquid on the ground she went over to it. She crouch down and touched the blood “yeah this is Wards and plus a blood trial.”

Trip went over to Bobbi and helped her up “should we follow or report in.” Bobbi tapped her comm. “May we have another problem, he escaped but he is hurt bad should we pursue.”

Melinda replied to her she is flying the Quinjet back to the Shield base “yes we need to capture him before he kills more people.” Bobbi shut off her comm and told Trip “pursue come on maybe we can still catch him.” They followed the trail of blood to find Ward.

Steve is holding Wards body in his arms like a damsel in distress to move faster they are moving through an abandoned warehouse to go the quinjet easier instead the streets to public. Clint bent down to the entrance of the door and activated a device. A trip wire, Steve turned around and saw Clint stopping “what wrong we need to hurry?” Clint finished the trip wire and ran to Steve said to him “I installed a trip wire just in case we have company because I feel like someone is behind us.”

 

Ward passed out from the pain and blood loss. Steve dropped him gently to the floor and prop him against the wall. “He is getting worse Clint we need to lose these agents first or we will never make it.” Clint sighed yet he jumped down from the 2nd floor of the warehouse to the main one.

He is checking all of the entry points the only way in is the entrance they went through. So he finished his patrol Clint climbed up the ladder to the 2nd floor of the warehouse and saw Steve crouch down to his knees he is next to Ward holding him.

Steve is brushing his right hand and fingers through Ward’s hair, Steve looked at his bruised face, he told him “I love you Ward don’t give up on me now.” Clint heard footsteps arriving he crouched too and hide behind a stone pillar he spoke quietly to Steve “Steve they are here.” Steve got up softly and gently put Ward back where he was.

He tiptoe to Clints position “how should we handle them I worked with these guys great agents but they are trying to kill Ward.”

Clint is eyeing the room and then turned to Steve “not kill but if they resist we may have no choice.”

The trip wire was sprung Clint did a hand motion to go on the first floor of the warehouse. Steve nodded and jumped down to the lower level. He grabbed his bow pack and unzipped it.

He took out his bow and arrows, put on his quiver, Clint ready his weapon and put one arrow into the bow. He stood up and aimed his bow to the entrance waiting for Steves signal.

Steve saw the people it is Bobbi and Trip he waved to them and said “hey how are you, what you are doing here?” Bobbi is suspicions and told him “we were following a trail of blood for Ward you know the guy you were helping us catch.” Trip notices something was off   he started to move into the warehouse. Steve is blocking him by putting his left hand to Trips chest and got in Trips way “you guys need to leave.”

Bobbi knew there is something off here Steve Rogers is hiding something maybe Ward “where is he Cap?” She raised her gun to him and so did Trip. Steve put his hands up in the air to surrender “where is who? I been here having sex with Hawkeye no one is here.” Bobbi thought that went to wrong so she took another step “don’t lie to me Coulson always knew you could never put aside your feelings for Ward.”

Steve smiled and point to Bobbi with his index finger while his hands where still rose “yeah I know I am too emotional but he is my friend I will not give up on him and this is the right thing to do.”

Clint fired his explosive arrow at the two agents. The arrow hit the ground next to them the explosive device activated; the explosion sent them flying to far side of the ware house. Clint is keep on firing arrow to provide cover for Cap. Bobbi and Trip recovered, Bobbi began firing on the archer with her 9 mm.

Then Trip fried on Cap, Steve got out his Shield and is blocking and the shots at him. The 9 mm gun fired by Bobbi to Clint but not before Captain America came and jumped up to the 2nd level with his Shield out protecting Clint.

The bullets bounced off the Shield to random locations but not their area. Then he took his Shield and brought it behind him, He threw it like a Frisbee It hit Bobbi hard. She flew back to the wall Bobbi is pain but she shakes it off. Bobbi runs toward Steve, shoving him into the pillar.

The impact of Captain America made the pillar knock over. It went into fragments, and the chucks of debris are smashed into pieces. As Steve quickly stands to his feet and kicks Bobbi in the chest as she tries to get up. Once Bobbi is upright, Steve punches her hard in the face, but Bobbi recovers quickly and grabs Steve shoulders in her hands before head butting him. Steve angrily shoves Bobbi into one of the warehouse support beams.

But Bobbi responds by shoving Steve backward just as hard and punching Steve in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees. While Steve is recovering on the ground, Bobbi grabs him by the back of the coat and tosses him into the broken table.

Clint came in by jumping down off the upper level and Kicks Trip that was going upstairs to kill Ward in the chest hard. Trip flew back to the wall and is knocked out; But Bobbi punched Clint in the face "you shouldn’t have saved me."

Helunges for Bobbi and punches her in the face, only for Bobbi to immediately swing her right leg and kick Clint so hard in the chest he's pushed backward. When Clint runs towards her, Bobbi holds out her arm, keeping Clint at arm's length so he can come no closer. However, Clint simply took out a knife from his back pocket and stabbed her in the forearm, causing Bobbi to roar in pain.

She lets go of Clint, allowing him to punch her in the face with a right cross before kicking her in the chin and ran around her to hold Bobbi in a head-lock, “I am sorry for doing what was right and saving people. But you will not kill Ward or hurt Steve ever again.”

Which Bobbi slips out of the lock she elbowing Clint in the face and throwing him a few inches “you know Steve loves the hydra solider not you your just a sex object to him.” Clint laying flat on the ground is trying to get up but the pain in his body is too much he saw Bobbi in front of him so he told her “yeah I know, but I love him and he is my friend.”

Steve woke up and ran to Bobbi before she shot Clint in the head. Kicked her to the glass window it broke and the wind is breezing inside. Steve picked up Bobbi by the throat and threw her to one of the doors leading in the back "you know I really liked you." Bobbi got out of the door frame she pulled a wooden stake from her side out and threw it aside "Coulson will know about this."

She backhands Steve so hard that he flies backward to the wall, causing Steve to leap to his feet to fight against her. Bobbi gets in several punches but is knocked down quickly, Steve only has time to lunge at her before Bobbi hits him in the chin with a right hook and sends him flying to the floor then Steve got up and looked at Bobbi.

Then Clint threw a prototype stark industries flash grenade it exploded. The blinding light filled the whole warehouse, Clint put on special sunglasses to block the rays he quickly found Steve and said “come on hurry it will last another 3 minutes.” Clint found a back door and kicked it open they are outside in a different alley “go get Ward and I will guard the exit.” Steve grabbed Clint’s glasses and put it on he ran inside the warehouse.

He jumped up to the 2nd level and found Ward still passed out and picked him up over his shoulder. Steve jumped down and made sure that Ward didn’t fall. Then he saw the exit and ran to it “we are free come on we better hurry to the quinjet.” Clint had his bow ready and covering Steve’s rear. They went through the city to find the quinjet.

 

Later they arrived at the quinjet on the top level of the parking lot. Clint went ahead of Steve and opened the hatch meanwhile Steve half way there but he is falling behind because he is holding Ward. Another Quinjet came in the sky behind them and said on the intercom “Captain America stand down this is May, now drop him.” Steve stopped dead in his tracks and looked the jet “if you kill me the avengers would be all over you.”

Clint walked in the Jet and started the quinjet up to fly. Steve tapped his comm. to her and coulsons team. “Now I am taking fully custody of Grant Ward so you want him you gonna have to go through me and the avengers.” Steve started too walked back to their Quinjet.

The other one flew off Clint is plotting in the coordinates to New York; Stark Tower He pushed the buttons to start it up.

Steve saw it turning on He is trying to walk Ward. But Steve is still wounded from the fight so he speeds up the pace and picked Ward up into a cradle. Steve hot in the Jet and told Clint “go now.” He pressed the button to shut the back door. The Quinjet hummed it lifted in the air. Clint grabbed the joy stick and picked up the Ship. The Quinjet moved it engines flared up. He moved the Jet to the safe house location.

 

**New York, Shield Safe House**

 

The Quinjet landed in the hanger of the safe house. Meanwhile Steve picked up Ward again and told him “I will be right back but I have to take him to my room and patch him up.” Clint nodded to him yet when he left he got a phone call his pants is ringing and vibrating in back pocket. He took it out and saw it is from Tony Stark.  Clint swipe up on the touch pad and told him “hey Tony how are you.”

Iron man replied to Clint when he is in his workshop working on his techs “great by any chance were you the one that blew that bus in Pennsylvania.”

Clint took out his seat belts and got up and is leaving the quinjet “yes but it was not purpose we were following a lead on Ward he escaped and me and Steve saved him from Coulson yet we will be hunted now too.”

Tony didn’t know that he is putting his feet on his desk and relaxing “really Steve still loves that hydra solider huh oh well anyhow you guys have to come here at Stark Tower fury called a meeting of the avengers I don’t know why.” Clint arrived in Steve room yet still talking to Stark and told him “alright we will be right there bye.” He is hanging up but Tony said something “tell Steve I” the line is disconnected. Clint put away his phone back into his pocket and saw Ward still passed out “hey got to hurry Tony called a meeting with the team at Stark tower.”

Steve injected Ward with morphine and painkillers should get rid of the pain. He is wrapping Wards side with gauze and bandages then he bent down to give Ward a kiss on his cold lips.

Then he got up and told him “that’s all I can do I hope that’s enough.” Clint walked softly to Steve and touched his shoulder “I hope he makes it anyhow shouldn’t we take him the hospital more treatment.” Steve put of Clint’s hand and embraced him “no Coulson will know, we have to play it safe and you said something about a meeting with Tony.”

Clint looked into Steve’s eyes yet he walked away from Steve and told him “yeah come on I bet he will be fine.” They went into the Quinjet and left for Stark tower.

 

**Meanwhile at Stark Tower**

Tony is sitting on the couch wearing casual clothing a Captain Amercia shirt and black jeans, he waiting for Steve and Clint to arrive everyone else is here Natasha, Bruce, and Fury. Thor is off world busy so he won’t be joining us so he told them “Cap and Hawkeye is coming but they had to find Ward a secret place to hide before Coulson found him.”

Natasha is pacing back forth she smiled “yeah about that should he be arrested or killed I was right about him.” Tony just gave her a look with anger “look if we do that what kind of friends would we be to Steve. He is in love and besides he can get us info about Hydra I say case closed,”

She laughed and got closer to Tony told him “you don’t get to say case closed he is a traitor and it is up to Fury,”

The Ex- director is standing by the window looking out the view of New York “I agree with Romanoff, Hydra is our sworn enemy the more time he is with us and get to learn our secrets.” Tony made a disgusted noise he stood up “alright okay you want to play that game then Maria is fired.”

Natasha did know what he is thinking he is in love with Steve Rogers’s passion will overcome him “what? You can’t then the U.S. can arrest her.” Fury drew his gun to Tony but his skin hand turned into his iron man gauntlet and his palm blaster is ready “now lets us take in Ward with no arrest or nothing we are Steve friends.”

Bruce told Fury “maybe we should shelter him even if he pulled something we strong enough to take it anyway.”

Then Steve arrived through the automatic doors and told them “what going on?” Tony still had his weapon pointed at Fury “nothing really just discussing your boyfriend Ward, Natasha and Fury wants to return Ward to Coulson.” Steve sighed and walked over to Tony “did you guys know that me and Clint was attacked by Shield Agents in Pennsylvania and Ward was almost killed.” Natasha knew this argument is going to break up the team “fine I will be watching him I don’t want to be the bad guy again.”

Fury put his weapon and turned back to the window he told Steve “you should have told me earlier but if the public find outs we are hiding a Hydra agent in our mists.” Steve walked over to couch and sat down turned on the TV with the remote “yes I wonder how that would have worked.”  Bruce is working on some tech for Tony at the bar table and drinking a margarita. Steve is flipping through the channels there is nothing on he found one is about him.

The news woman spoke on the flat screen “this is breaking news in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Hydra bombed the Bus Station and the bus’s nearly one hundred people dead and 10 wounded.” Fury got pissed and turned off the TV screen by manual “he did what can we respond to this Rogers.” Tony right hand is slowly creeping to Steves Hand to hold it but Steve got up “Ward only did the bus and the station someone else alright now I think we are done here.”

Tony sighed Steve is never going to love him anyhow his alert system went off. Natasha is ready for anything she went over to one of the computer screens “what is that?” Tony got up from the couch and told Jarvis “what is going on?” The AI replied to Tony “Sir it appears that the safehouse you gave Mr. Rogers is not safe anymore.”

Steve’s fear of Ward getting killed or captured again is high but then they got a incoming video call from there. Tony patched the call to the flat screen “go ahead Jarvis.” It is Grant Ward and he is what appears to be in the Quinjet leaving.

“Hello Steve thanks for saving me. I love you alright but I have to do something on my own for a while I will be back.” Steve spoke to Ward on the screen “I love you too but I can help you with this thing you have to do.” Ward turned his head no “what I am going to is not right my past is haunting me I have to do this. Goodbye.”

The line call ended. Steve felt like he lost him again yet Fury punched Steve and said “if his thing he has to do endanger people I will lock you up.”

He stormed off and left the room. Tony went to Steve and touched his arm “I am sorry I can track the Quinjet and we can follow him.” Steve nodded and turned around to face the team “no don’t just don’t, I need a drink.” Steve went over the bar to make drinks.


End file.
